


A (Re)productive Dinner

by barghest



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, BY ACCIDENT HAHAHAHA, Cannibalism, Gen, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, LMAO, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Will is a Cannibal, disgusting eating habits idk, i guess anyway??? idk who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barghest/pseuds/barghest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny, tiny ficlet - It's 1888, and special investigator Will Graham visits the latest crime scene of the Ripper murders. But could the Ripper be someone closer to him than he thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Re)productive Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulla (the Finnish queen)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ulla+%28the+Finnish+queen%29).



> yea hyeah yeah another tumblr prompt whatever  
> idk id like to expand on this but  
> naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
> enjoy :v

Jack The Ripper takes more that just a woman’s life when he drives his knives into their slim bodies. He steals their womanhood, Will Graham’s fingertips tell him, as he traces them through the air above another cold female corpse. He steals it because it pleases him so to do so, the drying blood trembling across her deflated stomach whispers to him.

The smog is crisp and cloying, swirling around special inspector Graham’s dark curls as he steps out of another victim’s house and into London’s morning half light. Will holds a handkerchief to his cracked lips, wiping away the sight of the Ripper’s latest victim. It lingers behind his eyes all the same, and Will consigns himself to another damp night of sleeplessness, another dark nightmare of counting the warps in the wood above his head to avoid the darker nightmares he would see asleep. He coughs once and pockets the handkerchief, giving up any ideas of relief.

"Such precision," the officer over his shoulder is gruff and to the point, and Will can feel dark eyes penetrating the back of his neck. He doesn’t turn to greet Jack verbally, merely nodding once, hair at the base of his neck raising slightly. "Are we any closer to catching him?"

"Have we checked all possible medical leads?," Will’s shoes scuff on the cobbles as he heads back to the police coach that is parked not far away. "I still think it is someone who does not have a grudge against women. He is doing it because he can."

Will does not need to turn to know Jack is raising his eyebrows, moustache twitching slightly as he speaks, “are you absolutely sure, Graham?”

"It’s the best I can do with the evidence." Will Graham is silent the rest of the ride back to the station. He can still smell the woman’s scent when he closes his eyes; a heady perfume of white lilies, long dry tears, and the metal sting of a lady’s blood.

-

"Another victim? How awful."

The doctor of psychology is Danish and a delicate man, despite his solid build. He cuts his meat into fine slivers with the most expensive cutlery, imported from overseas. Will finds his quiet habits comforting, and the smell of foreign spices clears his nostrils of the smoke and burnt flesh of London’s dark underbelly.

"Another, yes," today’s dish is a rare delicacy of eastern Europe, Will is told as he spears a potato clumsily with his fork. "Just a few streets from the station. He is getting bolder." He eyes the meat dubiously - sheep uterus, Dr. Lecter tells him with gentle excitement - and pushes some of it onto his fork beside the potato. It’s bloody and sharp, but not inedible.

"How horrible indeed," Hannibal shakes his head a little, devouring more of his meat with relish. "I do feel most terrible about the situation. However, right now, I am afraid it does make me feel a little, well,” he pushes more of the uterus into his mouth, fixing Will with a hard stare, “peckish.”


End file.
